


Deep [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make me feel there's a part of me that I want to get back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Made for [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net). Spoilers for S1-4, PKW.  
> Warnings: Elements of non-con, torture, bloodplay...all canon source.

**Music:** "Deep"  
**Artist:** Nine Inch Nails  
**File Info:** 4:08, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2011/01/28/deep/) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/161478.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/151684.html)

> _"I have long wanted a vid that explores the creepy, sexualized, intertwined nature of their relationship, right down to the blood-licking in the last season. It would also focus somewhat on the Scorpius that lives in John's head, and how he can never get away from his tormenter, and their twisted relationship."_ \- Prompt from Destina 

When I got this prompt last year, I knew this vid was going to be a challenge for me. I had to re-watch the source with a different mindset because I'm a John/Aeryn shipper at heart. Big life changes delayed the re-watch and a hard drive failure delayed the vid even more, but I'm happy with the results. Thank you Destina for the amazing prompt and all your patience. Thank you also to Kuwdora, raspberry_splat, and jagwriter78 for the extra eyes and cheerleading.

Password: **itchinmyhead**  



End file.
